


Hey Asshole!

by Tate101



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Gay Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tate101/pseuds/Tate101
Summary: Carl left Rick, he had no one......he walks and walks and walk.....until maybe the fight finally leaves him, until he dies maybe? He doesn't know but he wasn't really expecting to find a man in a leather jacket on the same road as him but with men and food and water. Some one who can protect him unlike Rick could, unlike maybe people out here."Hey kid, you alright there?"He'd smirked at him but fuck Carl, that smirk means so much now he thinks about it. It means safety, danger, love, hate and many things he doesn't even under stand! He's a teenager, he should be filling teenage things not love for his....well what ever Negan is.





	1. Muddy Road

Dry, the ground was purely dry and crunches under his boots as he walks. Cracked dry blood hands on a shotgun, his body heavy as he walks down the lonely muddy road. The road looks as if no one has driven on it in years, he doesn't blame it for looking like that since well everything is like it is now. It would be strange to see fresh car tracks in the mud, might even make him turn and walk the other way. His sweat makes his flannel stick to him, his jeans hang off his hips since they aren't his size but the only clothes he has had for months, his boots drag into the mud making some sort of sound that feels far away to him. His eyes are heavy like his limbs as he walks on the mud road, he rubs them in hopes of shaking off the feeling but it doesn't work, never does.

Signing to him self he grabs the shotgun closer to him, his eyes glancing around checking he's safe for now as he walks. He isn't in the mood to put up a fight and his body is crying in pain to stop, to sleep, to eat or to drink but he can't. He pushes his hunger and feels away as he walks. His feet are bleeding, they're bruised and just not health for a kid his age. He holds back the tears as he feels the blood filling his shoes, it burns but he doesn't want to make a sound and attract anything to him. 

A snapping sound comes from the side of the road, his eyes snap it in fear building in him and his gut. Quickly his eyes land on something on the grass, its moving and staring right back at the boy, Carl moves slowly to it his gun pointing at it. His breathing slowing down as he moves slowly to in. He calms down once seeing its a bunny, the poor thing us blood. He thinks about killing it and eating it but the poor thing it just like him a lost animal trying to find its way in this dead world.He lowers his gun and starts to walk again. 

His mind snaps back to his dad, Rick, as he walks on. The last words he said to him before leaving the house, leaving his dad for dead but he's done....the man can died for all he cares, he made them play farmer and he still knows how to survive so he left. He doesn't need Rick any more, hasn't for a long time which is lucky for him because Rick might of ended up killing him a while back. No body but him self can be there for himself or protect him. Hell, Carl left not knowing if he'd see his little sister again....he left them all, Glenn, Hershel, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl. 

He looks down to the floor, at the dry mud, how foot prints were there and most likely aren't humans. Fuck, this is just all shit ain't it? He feels anger burning inside of him again, he wants to scream or punch a wall or a tree. Carl feels his gut burn like his eyes, it pains him but he hides it and walks.....all he's been doing is walk. Walk away from his dad, his past, his....his life. He's just walking until he gives up and just lets a walker eat him because there isn't anything better out here is there? Maybe it's the heat getting to him but black dots fill Carl's vision making him walk slower, making him not stand so straight or feel so good. Maybe that's the reason his eyes gave up and closed making him take a fall into the ground.

 

 

He groans, eyes feeling as if they've been ripped off as he opens them. Everything feels as if it's buzzing, and is dark, his back in laying in something wet making his heat go away but his sink crawls of not knowing what it is.....He slowly sits, his world moving and spinning with him as he sits. But soon his vision comes back like a train crashing into his ribs. It's night time, he wonders how long he has been laying there since he had fainted but he doesn't think about it all too much before standing quick. He grabs his gun, steadying him self before looking around him self trying to recall where he was and what he was doing. It takes awhile to hit him, then he wonders where Rick was but that too hits him.......he left Rick, it hits him like anything else all at one.

He feels the cry leave him before the tears are running down his face, Rick's most likely dead just like his mom, Lori all because of Carl. His eyes sting as he cries quietly to him self but he feels weak and as if he can move so he stands holding a shotgun crying like a lost 4 year old. He cries until he hears a scream from a walker coming from down the road. Panic hits him but his body doesn't move, his feet are glued and his body and face stay blank standing there while his mind screams at himself to move, to run to point his gun but Carl stands there like a doll. 

His eyes glance left to right until he sees the walker limping it's way to him, it's eyes dead, flesh peeling off its face, its jaw hanging low snapping and ready to eat his face off. But Carl stands still just blankly staring at it, the fight in his body had left. The thing was so fucked up it wasn't sure if it was a she or a he before it was turned, it's hands were long, one arm was pulled out of its soct and was just ripping off it's body. His hands twitched but they didn't move and point at the monster. The walker got a foot away from him and all of a sudden the thing dropped to the floor followed by a gun shot ringing though Carl's ears. 

He covers his ears and looks around only just hearing a voice say "Holy shit kid!"His eyes looked up to see a man stood there smirking and looking right back at him.


	2. Roasting Fire

Mud was covering his back, his hands were shaking as they slowly grabbed at his shotgun. Carl left sweat dripping down his neck as his hands gripped at his gun, he was filled with panic as this man stared at him. Carl left like he shoot but at the same time something was telling him it isn't the best idea so he stood there quietly glaring at this man, who wore a shit eating grin.The man's grin was pissing him off and the way he stood there expecting a thanks for shooting that walker well he fuck this guy. 

"Fuck kid, you look like I've just shit in you cereal"He laughs with that stupid grin on his lips as he eyes Carl up. The boy glares at him, noticing the fact that this stranger has clean clothes and looks clean......how, it's the end of the world, how the hell is a man still able to keep him self clean when death is every where."Now if I didn't shoot that mother fucker I feel like you would have let that thing eat on your brains, so I just have to ask why did you stand there like a fucking fuck tard?"Carl might have been taken back by the way this man was talking to him but his body was still shaken from before and he just shrugs, the man's eyes were on him studying him and in all honesty it made him feel uncomfortable because he just met this dude in the wood where he about to be eaten, it's just creepy. 

Slowly Carl steps forward and comes closer to the man, not too close in case this guy is a creep and will try anything on him."Fuck kid, you are more bloody then a girl on her-"The man cuts himself off and looks down at Carl, his eyes traveled all over Carl's body as if he was checking a little doll for a mistake."Where's your group?"He wasn't ready to hear that, it kind of really stung because Carl doesn't know.....he doesn't know where any one is but where his dad was, guilt kind of kicks into his gut making him look down....the tears began to foam in his eyes again but he fought them off and looked at the man, he shrugged."Is all you do shrug?"Carl shook his head and bit his lip hard, drawing blood. 

Foot steps caught his attention, Carl turned quickly pointing his gun at the thing walking towards him, his heart was beating fast as his eyes locked onto the person in front of him. It was another man, there was a group of them walking towards them. Carl pointed his gun and backed up, walking slowly and steady. He was a bit of a panic since a walker just nearly ate him and these men have just came out of no where......he recalled the other man who was standing behind him now, slowly Carl turned and pointed his gun at him, his figure on the trigger in case any of these guys tried anything."boy calm down"the man told him putting his own gun down and hands up."We aren't going to do anything to you......you look hungry, we have food and you can rest with us, we have a camp and a place to stay just take a moment and think before you shoot first and think never"His shit eating grin was there again, however, Carl did take a moment to think this over. If they have a group maybe just maybe Daryl or Maggie or some one was with this group, it'd be great to know at least one of them are at least alive. Carl's face is blank as he looks at these men, maybe they are his best bet for now, not like he's got any where else to go or any one to go to. Carl nods at him lowering his gun walking towards the man. 

"Fuck kid, lighten the hell up"He smirks and laughs as Carl sends him a dirty look."Im Negan.That's Simon and my group kid. Now come on"Carl nods and follows behind them slowly and ready if they try anything on him.

\----

The fire was warm, the cracking sound was nice and so was watching it. Carl sat on a log close to it trying to get as warm as he could in his muddy and wet clothes, they weren't wet any more just a bit damp. He was shivering but didn't really notice too much, the men around him were either watching out for walkers, talking to one another or eating the animal they had just caught. None of them really bothered Carl, but Negan, the man kept glancing at the boy by the fire. His eyes were digging into him as he sat shivering from the cold, or maybe it's because of the man's stare on him and how creepy it is. Carl hasn't said a word to them and doesn't really plan to unless he has to. 

"You alright kid?"He looks to his side and up to see a man standing next to him, Simon as Negan has said he was called. Carl nods moving closer to the fire."You look hungry"He offers the food which the boy takes right away shoving it into his mouth, he hadn't eaten for days."Good boy"Carl glared at that, he isn't a dog so why call him a good boy but then he remembered he hadn't told any of them his name.

"Carl"He mumbles as he eats. This makes the man smile wider at him and for some reason it makes him think its alright to sit next to him. Carl moves away a bit and looks at him as he finishes eating."Doesn't mean you can sit with me"He mumbles, the man hears it but doesn't move and offers him his jacket, Carl shakes his head at him.

"Kid if you don't stop putting up that fight you'll fall out with me"Simon tells him rapping the jacket around Carl weather he liked it or not."You see I'm helping you, you shouldn't-"Carl stands and looks at him, he takes the jacket off and throws it back at him."Kid, you really need to-"Carl just turned and walked away from him sitting further from the fire and that man, Simon is a prick. Simon watched him go and saw where he had moved but didn't bother moving or following he stayed sitting and looked at the fire. 

Just like Daryl, Carl ain't no body's bitch. He isn't to sit there and have some random ass dude give him stuff and say they are friends or Carl is a good boy for listening to him...it's just creepy to him. Even as he sit away from the fire he tries his best not to shiver and makes him self seem small so no one walks up to him. His flannel was making him feel colder, it didn't seem to be drying so he took it off, he shivered but at least his shirt wasn't wet like the flannel. "Here kid, if you throw it I'll throw you into the river over there"He heard Negan tell him, he looks up to see that fucking shit eating grin there and the man him self looking down at Carl."Now what's your name?"

"Carl"


End file.
